Operation Hyacinth
Operation Hyacinth is a mission featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. History One night, Lucy shows up at the bar to talk to Roni. The girl shows her a storybook page with a picture Henry and Ella, and shares her concerns about getting Henry killed if the couple kiss, therefore breaking the curse. Moved with the girl's anguish, Roni remarks that, despite she did not believe her at first, she is now aware of her identity as Regina. Much to the excitement of her granddaughter, Roni suggests they start an operation to give Henry and Jacinda their happy ending. The bar owner explains that they will use walkie-talkies just like Henry himself once used to and asks Lucy to name the mission. As an allusion to the flower that symbolizes her parents' love, Lucy dubs it "Operation Hyacinth". To start off the operation, Roni shows Lucy the walkie-talkies they'll be using to communicate with each other, but the girl eventually persuades her to switch to text messaging instead. When Roni brings up Mr. Samdi, Lucy recognizes him as the voodoo doctor Dr. Facilier and she wonders if he could have a cure for Henry's curse. Roni suggests they should figure out first what Samdi is doing in Hyperion Heights, but as part of the mission, she insists to Lucy that Kelly West cannot know about it. Suddenly, Kelly approaches, having overheard the last few words Roni said, and promptly asks her what she is not allowed to know. Roni quickly makes up an excuse, explaining she was considering adding a kid's menu to the bar, much to Kelly's chagrin. Believing she has successfully avoided detection, Roni excuses herself to walk Lucy home, though Kelly remains suspicious of her. The next day, Roni lures Samdi out of his apartment to go out on a date with her, but before exiting, she places a strip of tape over the door latch to ensure Lucy can get in later to investigate. While Lucy is looking around the apartment, Kelly breaks up Roni and Samdi's date. Samdi then leaves to return home in order to allow the sisters to settle their disagreement, but after he is gone, Roni frantically texts and calls Lucy to warn her. After finding a death card in Samdi's tarot deck, Lucy grabs her phone and sees Roni's text, managing to snap a photo of the card and hide just as Samdi walks in and goes upstairs, allowing her enough time to escape the apartment. Roni later sees Lucy's photo and begins suspecting Samdi is after someone, which Samdi confirms to her after admitting he intends to kill Weaver and claim the Dark One Dagger for himself. }} Weopons, Items and Magic Involved *'Cinderella's Glass Slippers' - Broke into pieces by Mr. Samdi and injected into a voodoo doll representing Henry Mills. *'Voodoo Doll' - Used by Mr. Samdi to represent it as Henry Mills and break the poison curse. Appearances ---- Category:Events Category:Operations